


HARLEY (& co.) DOING SATANIC RITUALS AT 3 A.M. *GONE WRONG* (Not Clickbait!!)

by shinxhara (hkeenster)



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Harley flirting with death more than he flirts with Peter, Memes, The Midnight Game, Vine quoting, based on ty's livestream where he tries (and fails) to summon the midnight man, implied Harley/Peter, peter is v superstitious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkeenster/pseuds/shinxhara
Summary: "So, this game, is there a point to it?" Mj asked."Not really, Harley's just horny for death." Shuri answered"Aren't we all."-or: Harley, Peter, Shuri and Riri play the Midnight Game.





	HARLEY (& co.) DOING SATANIC RITUALS AT 3 A.M. *GONE WRONG* (Not Clickbait!!)

**9:42 pm**  
Harley put his phone down and rolled on his chair over to Peter, who was currently working on a new prototype for his spider-bots. “Shall we play a game?” He asked, and Peter looked up at him, narrowing his eyes.

“Mr. Stark said you weren’t allowed into the chemicals anymore after what happened last time--” 

Harley interrupted, “no, no-- although there’s still no concrete proof that it was me who caused that chemical explosion--”

“--you were the only one nearby, and you were covered in colored foam--”

“--It’s not about that!” Harley finished, holding his phone up.

“The Midnight Game? What, is that like pulling an all nighter?” Peter asked, looking at the screen.

“Sure, in a way. Pulling an all nighter while also inviting this cool dude who’ll rip your organs out if you piss him off enough.”

“‘The Midnight Man’? Harley, a chemical explosion would be so much more tame than inviting a demon over for a sleepover.” Peter grabbed the phone, looking over the instructions listed on the screen on how to summon it. “I can’t think of a reason why doing this would benefit me in any way.” He said, passing back the phone and going back to his project.

“Oh, come on. Inviting a lowkey hostile entity into our home doesn’t sound fun to you? We can get Riri and Shuri in on it too. Don’t be a spoilsport.”

Peter looked entirely unphased, “if you can somehow convince those two this is a good idea, then maybe I’ll think about doing it.” 

Harley smirked, “easy.”

_____

**11:27 pm**

It was, to say the least, not easy, but somehow Harley convinced the other two genius teens to play the game with him.

“Tell me again, why you two agreed to this?” Peter asked after they were all seated in the lounge, 4 candles, 4 pieces of paper, a pen, a lighter, 4 thumbtacks, and 2 salt shakers in front of them. 

“We didn’t.” Shuri replied, fixing a glare at Harley, who smiled back at her.

“I did, thought it would be funny to see him dragged down the hall by his feet by some ghost dude.” Riri said, lifting a hand.

“Well I didn’t.” Shuri said, totally not pouting. She wasn’t.

“Then why are we here.” Peter asked, turning to Harley, who had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Last resort, good ol’ fashioned blackmail.”

Peter scoffed, “what could you possibly have on Shuri.”

“Oh you’d be surprised--”

“No, we don't need to get into that, let’s just start the game so Harley can be reunited with his secret ghost lover.” Shuri interjected, reaching for the pens and paper. “How do we start this.”

Harley grabbed a paper and pen, “okay so firstly, we write out full names out on these papers that we’re gonna put in front of the closet door over there,” he pointed towards a wooden door on the other side of the room, “and we’re gonna prick our fingers and put a drop of blood on our paper--”

“--We’re gonna what--” Peter.

“--and place our candles on our respective paper. Then we knock on the door 22 times, with the 22nd knock ending right at midnight--”

“--seems kinda excessive--” Riri.

“--and open the door and blow out each of our candles. Then we close the door and relight them. He’s now somewhere in the house, so we have to move around with our candles to avoid him--”

“--or, we could just, yknow, not invite him in--” Shuri.

“--and we keep moving around until 3:33 am, when he leaves.” Harley finished, glaring at the interrupters.

“What if our candle goes out?” Peter asked.

“You have 10 seconds to relight it, or he’ll get you.” Harley answered, earning a small glare from Peter.

“What’s the salt for?”

“In case you take too long to relight the candle, you can surround yourself in a circle of salt to protect yourself.”

“What happens if you end the game early?”

“Then he won’t leave, and he’ll only leave if you start the game over and complete it the second time.”

“If you get us killed, I’m telling Mr. Stark on you.”

“Duly noted, let's get started!”

_____

**11:31 pm**

“Peter,” Harley started, looking down at Peter’s paper which read ‘Peter Parker’. “Dude, you gotta put your full name or it won’t work.”

“Oh.” Peter looked up, “right, yea, my bad, cause sabotaging this wasn’t my intention at all.” He made no move to change it, so Harley grabbed the pen from his hand.

“Full name, Benjamin.” He wrote out Peter’s full name while Peter groaned in the background.

_____

**11:37 pm**

“Did you spell your name wrong,” Harley asked, looking at Riri.

Riri squinted up at him, then down at her paper, eyes widening. ‘Riri Wiliams’ it read. “Oh shit yea”

“Aren’t you supposed to be a genius?”

“Aren’t you?”

“Touché.”

_____

**11:42 pm**

“Okay now we each have to prick our finger and add a drop of blood on the paper.” Harley said, trying (and failing) to prick his finger with the thumbtack.

“I”m a bad bitch you can’t kill me,” Riri said, pricking her finger with no hesitation.

“Yea, no, I’m not doing this.” Peter dropped the thumbtack and walked to the other side of the room.

“Peter, c’mon, it’s just a small prick.” Harley reasoned, following after him.

“You’re a small prick.”

“I’m taller than you.” Harley grabbed his hand and led him back to the table. “It’s just a small poke, quick and easy.” He held up his thumbtack.

“It took you like five tries.” Peter refuted.

“Yea, and I stopped feeling it after the third.”

Shuri cut in, about to prick her finger. “Peter, it’s not that big a de--” she pricked her finger, then dropped to the floor, cutting herself off.

“WHAT THE FUCK--” “oh shit--” Peter and Harley jumped back, staring down at the seemingly unconscious Shuri. Riri rolled her eyes and squatted down next to her.

“I now awake you with a kiss, sleeping beauty.” She leaned down and kissed Shuri on the cheek, effectively ‘waking’ her up.

“Huh, maybe I should try that.” Harley said, looking at Peter, who narrowed his eyes in response and webbed Harley’s mouth shut.

“Yeah that’s fair.” Harley tried to say, but was muffled by the webs.

_____

**11:56 pm**

After taking 10 minutes trying to get the webbing off his mouth before just using the dissolvent, Harley placed each of their papers in front of the closet door. He brought out the lighter and began lighting each of their candles.

“Are these scented? Is this,” Peter smelled it, “Did you get peppermint scented candles? Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m gonna die tonight with the smell of peppermint in the air, bitch, you know I can’t stand--”

“--it was all the store had! You’ll survive, now let’s get started before it’s too late.” He placed his candle on his paper in front of the door, “We’re gonna put our candles down, knock 22 times, open the door, blow them out, then close the door and relight our candles. Is, uh, is he going to be joining us?” Harley asked, staring at the suit of armor behind Riri.

“I’m not trying to die tonight, unlike some people. Plus I set her up to record through the headset in case we do see something and don’t live to tell the tale.” Riri replied, knocking on the eye slits of her Iron Heart armor.

“Okay, anyways, let’s start knocking it’s already 11:59. Ready? 1, 2, 3…” They begun knocking in sync, stopping on the 22nd knock when the clock struck midnight. Harley opened the closet door and they all leaned down and blew their candles out. He closed the door and picked his candle up, the others following suit. “Okay,” he started, relighting each of their candles. “I’ll hold onto the lighter, whose got the salts?” Shuri raised her hand, holding the two salt shakers in one hand and her candle in the other. Harley began walking away from the door, “we have to keep moving so he won’t catch us, and keep an eye on your candle, if it goes out we’ll only have 10 seconds to relight it.”

Shuri turned to Peter, who was walking next to her, looking around. She leaned closer and blew air in his direction. He whipped towards her and took a few steps back, “stooooop, you almost blew out my candle!”

“And remember- no turning on the lights until the games over.” Harley continued, ignoring Shuri’s halfhearted attempt at getting Peter killed. 

“Are those all the rules?” Riri asked, near the back of the group with her armor trailing after her.

“Yea, there’s also don’t leave the house til the game’s over, don't sleep during the game, don't provoke the midnight man, etc.”

“Seems easy enough.”

“Isn’t calling his game ‘easy’ a way of provoking him?” Peter cut in.

“Oh- I mean- THIS IS PROBABLY GONNA BE THE HARDEST THING I’VE EVER DONE--” Riri said, loudly.

“Do you think the midnight man can detect sarcasm?” Peter turned to Riri’s armor, which just stared back at him, mute. “Okay, good talk.” He continued forward.

_____

**12:17 am**

“WHAT WAS THAT” Peter asked, bringing his candle to the thud he heard, only to find Harley bending down to grab something.

“Sorry, dropped my phone.” Peter looked at it, frowning.

“That’s my phone. Why are you on my phone?” He asked.

“Fuck you, that’s why.” Shuri replied, walking by.

“Trying to call Ned or Mj, I want witnesses.” Harley answered.

“You say that like you’re about to kill us all.”

“Oh, I’m not going to, Midnight Man is.” Peter fixed another glare at him which he completely ignored in order to video call Ned and Mj, who picked up right away.

“Why the fuck are you losers calling me at midnight.” Mj asked right when she picked up, though it wasn’t said like it was a question.

“Peter?” Ned asked, looking at the dark screen. Harley lifted up his candle to his face so they could see him.

“Not quite, but good guess.”

“Why are you on his phone?”

“Fuck you, that’s why!” Riri shouted from the room that her and Shuri went in to explore.

“Harley made us summon the devil.” Peter said, leaning over Harley shoulder to look at the phone.

“Not the devil, he was all booked up tonight. We summoned the Midnight Man.” Harley clarified.

“Never heard of him.” Mj deadpanned.

“The Midnight Man? Awe why’d you call us, then? Now he’s gonna come after us after he finishes killing you guys.”

“NED SHUT UP”

“Uh,” Ned looked at his phone, Peter and Harley in frame as they walked around, but there was something else in the background, two glowing eyes a few feet behind them. “Not to be that guy, but, look behind you.” He said, Peter and Harley frowned, turning to look behind them.

“Oh shit…” Mj muttered, clearly seeing the figure behind them as well.

“What the fuck--” Harley started.

“SHIT--” Peter quickly webbed whatever it was in the face, while Shuri and Riri raced out to see what was wrong.

“Awe, dude, you got your webs on my armor.” Riri complained, reaching up to try and yank it off.

Peter quickly caught his breath, putting down the arm that shot the web, “My bad, forgot she was following us around.” Harley flipped the screen to show Ned and Mj the IronHeart armor that was following them. Shuri held her candle up to the face plate while Riri kept trying to pull at the webs. “Uh, that’ll dissolve in two hours.” Peter said, trying to help.

“Nuh-uh, Parker, where’s the dissolvent.” Riri asked, determined to be rid of the webs.

“It’s back in the lounge, I think.” He answered. Riri started walking towards the stairs to go back up to the lounge, Shuri and the armor following her. “Wait- we should stay together!” He called out, walking after them. Harley trailed after him, phone pointed towards the group going up the stairs.

_____

**12:39 am**

“So, this game, is there a point to it?” Mj asked, breaking the silence.

“Not really, Harley’s just horny for death.” Shuri answered.

“Aren’t we all.”

“What are you supposed to do?” Ned asked.

Harley looked down at the phone, “well, you summon him, and then he just chills around your house. We avoid him if we keep walking around with our candles--”

Mj cut in, “--you stopped walking like 5 minutes ago--”

“--right.” They started walking down the hall again. “Then he leaves at 3:33am, but if he catches you, people say he either rips out your organs one by one or causes hallucinations.”

“Wait, hallucinations?”

“Yeah.”

“What kinda hallucinations are we talking about here?”

“I don't know, LSD?” Harley turned to Riri, who nodded.

“LSD.”

“Sounds like tons of fun, why did you all agree to this again.” Mj asked, sounding bored.

“Harley blackmailed Shuri.” Peter answered and Mj scoffed.

“What could Harley possibly have on Shuri--”

“Oh, you’d be surprised--”

“WE AREN’T GETTING INTO THAT AGAIN.” Shuri interjected, passing the salt shakers to Riri and taking the phone from Harley.

“And the other two? Does Harley have blackmail on you guys too? That’s more believable.”

“Surprisingly no, he doesn’t have blackmail on me. I agreed cause I wanted to see it torment Harley.” Riri answered.

“And Parker?”

“Science experiment?” He questioned.

“You aren’t writing anything down.” Harley said.

“Details, details.” Peter continued forward until he passed by a locked door that suddenly jerked in place. “WHAT--” He staggered back, bumping into Riri, who then bumped into Shuri, who dropped the phone.

“Guys? What happened??” Ned asked, the phone landing face up, so their view was obscured by the floor.

“Oh my fucking god, they fucking dead.” Mj said after no one replied.

“THERE’S SOMETHING IN THERE!” Peter yelled, getting up and putting distance between him and the door.

“We should check it out.” Harley said, reaching for the knob.

“I THINK THE FUCK NOT YOU TRICK ASS BITCH.” Riri shouted, willing her armor stand in front of Harley, cutting him off from the door, which jerked in place again.

Harley looked around the armor to the door, “Midnight Man? That you, buddy? Knock once if you wanna chill, twice if you wanna kill us!” There was a pause, before there was a knock on the door. Then another. Then another.

“Uh, what does three knocks mean?” Peter asked hesitantly, standing like 10 feet from the door.

“Midnight Man’s trying to fuck.” Mj said from the phone still on the floor.

“I’m opening the door.” Harley said.

“NO DON’T!” Peter shouted, 5 more feet from the door than he was before.

Harley reached around the armor, grabbing the doorknob and turning slowly. Peter was now on the other end of the hall, clutching his candle. Shuri and Riri were still on the ground, leaning forward in anticipation. Shuri held up the dropped phone so Ned and Mj could see, too. Everyone was quiet as Harley slowly pulled the door open, holding his candle in front to see.

“What the--” Harley started, but was cut off when something burst from the door, earning a scream from the other three geniuses.

“What?! What was it??” Ned asked.

“Dum-E! What the hell were you doing in there? Did you lock yourself in?” Harley asked the bot that nearly tackled him. Peter, Shuri and Riri let out a sigh of relief, all coming to surround the two. 

Dum-E beeped excitedly at the sight of the four teens.

“Uh, guys? Did you forget about us?” Ned asked and Shuri held the phone up again.

“Sorry, Ned, Mj, Dum-E just scared the shit outta us.” Harley explained while Peter approached Dum-E and begun playing with him as if the bot were a small puppy.

_____

**1:24 am**

“Ugh, dude, it’s been over an hour and nothing’s happened yet. Midnight man’s lazy as fuck.” Harley complained, looking back at the group trailing after him.

“Don’t call him lazy! You might provoke him.” Peter said, whispering the last part. 

“Well I’ve been trying to show this dude some hospitality, and he repays me by not even giving me a few chills and hallucinations of my worst nightmares? I want a refund!” 

“Can’t believe acting like an entitled douchebag is what’s gonna kill him in the end.” Riri said, watching Harley’s candle flicker the more he shouted.

“What if we get a couple more entities in here? Any of you guys got an ouija board? Let’s make him jealous.”

“Harley, you are not summoning any more demons in this house just cause the Midnight Man refused your booty call.” Shuri said bluntly.

“Wait, I have an idea.” Harley said, before racing ahead of the group and running into the nearby bathroom. He looked into the mirror and started chanting, “Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Ma—“

He was cut off when he was tackled to the ground by Peter. The movement also caused both their candles to go out, which promptly freaked Peter out even more, pestering Harley to relight their candles even though he was currently on top of the boy. 

“You think Bloody Mary would answer you when the Midnight Man didn’t? Face it, Harley. Ghosts just don’t think you’re hot shit.” Mj added, causing a pout to fix itself on Harley’s face.

With both the boys candles relit, they got up and Peter looked pointedly at Harley, who had the gall to look innocent even though he just tried to summon yet another demon into their home.

“What? I’m just trying to get my money’s worth of this supposedly death defying experience.” Harley said.

“You didn’t spend any money.” Ned countered.

“Um? Excuse me, these scented candles cost me like 8 dollars.”

“Waste of an investment.” Peter said, bitterly looking down at his candle.

“Whatever, I just want at least one thing to happen that wasn’t caused by us in some way. Every time we got scared it was just us freaking each other out. Anyone got any ideas on how to piss him off?”

“Call him a bitch.” Ned offered.

“Smh, Midnight Man, you little BITCH,” Harley shouted, and not a second later a book fell off the shelf that was a little ways from where they stood.

“Oh hell no,” Shuri started, moving in the opposite direction. 

“Did you guys just feel that chill?” Harley asked, not moving.

“Nope, nope, nope, you’re just feeling things—“ Peter answered.

“Oh, like hallucinations? Is it finally starting?”

“NOPE, NOPE, NOPE.” Peter said, grabbing Harley’s arm and following after Shuri and Riri, getting far away from the area they were in.

“Y’all are cowards.” 

_____

**2:06 am**

“It’s too quiet, we should play music or something.” Shuri said after a while of walking in silence.

“Think Midnight Man has any recommendations?” Harley asked, looking around.

“Bro, I got you.” Riri said, and pulled out her phone. Kesha’s ‘Die Young’ echoed through the hall seconds later, and Peter stared into the headset of Riri’s armor like he was in the office. 

_____

**2:32 am**

Riri was walking in front with her armor at her side, Harley trailing behind with Peter and Shuri at the back. She stopped suddenly and turned around.

Harley looked up, confused as to why she stopped and saw her looking at something behind him.

“Dude…” she started, “look behind you.” She whispered out, a bit dramatically, and took a step back.

Harley frowned and whipped around, only to be faced with Peter and Shuri standing side by side, T-posing.

“Do you feel dominated yet?” Peter asked.

“Oh, always.” Harley replied.

_____

**2:58 am**

Harley stopped and looked at the group around him, all of the holding their candles near their faces and standing in a circle.

“We look like a cult right now,” he started, “I’m the leader, obviously.”

“Obviously.” Peter dryly agreed.

“So, anyways, I’m going to church after this. Y’all want anything?” Mj asked after a beat of silence.

_____

**3:10 am**

A light breeze that came from fuck knows where passed and blew out Shuri’s candle. She stared down at it for a second before mumbling, “bitch I hope the fuck you do.”

Peter pushed Harley towards her and he fished out the lighter. “Hurry you only have 10 seconds!”

They stood for a second after re-lighting her candle when Riri let out a small chuckle, which grew into full-blown laughter.

“Why are you laughing?” Shuri asked, which only caused her to laugh more.

“Midnight Man’s possessed her.” Harley stated, continuing to walk down the hall.

_____

**3:23 am**

“We only have 10 minutes left of this game, and here I am, all my organs still in me. This fucking blows.” Harley whined, stopping behind Peter and putting his chin on top of his head. Peter sighed in exasperation.

“Harley, even though you’re a dumb gay bitch who’s been trying to provoke an evil spirit into killing you and giving me a heart attack by doing so, I still love you.” Peter mumbled, tired. Harley slumped against him.

“Thanks babe.” 

Riri took a seat against the wall in the room they stopped in, looking positively drained. Shuri sat down next to her, leaning against her and starting to fall asleep. “Get a room.” She said.

“No you.”

“I can’t believe you guys have just been walking around for three hours just scaring yourselves.” Ned commented.

“Waste of time, right?” Peter asked, standing up straight while Harley leaned on him.

“Like you would’ve been doing anything important at this hour.” Harley grunted out.

“Uh, sleeping.” 

“Like I said, you weren’t gonna be doing anything important.” Harley looked towards Riri and Shuri’s figures sitting on the floor. He reached down and grabbed Peter’s wrist, pointing it to the spot on the wall next to Shuri’s head. He pressed down on Peter’s web-shooters and a web flung out and stuck to the wall, effectively startling Shuri awake. “No sleeping til the game’s over.” He said in response to the tired glare aimed at him.

“It’s not like anything’s gonna happen in the, what? 8 minutes left of the game? Let’s just end it here.” Shuri grumbled, settling back in her spot against the wall.

Peter was about to agree but then stopped, “what the hell…” he trailed off, hearing a faint sound of footsteps in the hallway just outside the room they were in.

“What? Another bot get out or something?” Harley asked, following Peter who was moving towards the door to peak out and see what was out there.

“Y’all white asses finna die, I swear.” Shuri mumbled, starting to fall asleep again.

“No, it’s not a bot, it sounds like footsteps.” Peter whispered, stopping at the door. He turned to Harley, “you go first.” He moved behind him.

“You’re literally the only one here with powers--” 

“Just go look!” 

Harley sighed and brought up his candle, walking out the door with Peter right behind him. He looked down one hall and saw nothing. He turned to the other, expecting to see one of the bots that escaped the lab or something, but instead was met with a figure in the dark, standing still. He froze for a second and the figure turned towards him, slowly walking down the hall.

“Oh fuck--” He whisper shouted, turning back into the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

“What?? Was there something there?” Riri asked, getting up. Shuri fell towards the floor in response.

“He must’ve just been seeing things, we’re all tired and this shit’s fake.” Shuri said, laying down on the floor now.

“No, dude, there was something down the hall-- it was just standing there. Then it saw me and started walking--” Harley started to explain, but was cut off when he heard Peter’s breath hitch.

“Something’s outside the door.” Peter whispered out, backing up. The three of them turned towards the door, backing up against the wall Shuri was leaning against, all now fully alert and awake.

“Oh my god, you guys are literally about to die.” Mj said.

“Yeah, maybe. Well it was nice knowing you guys.” Harley said, staring at the doorknob which started to turn.

Riri put her armor on while Peter aimed his web-shooters towards the door. “Oh my god, why did I let you talk me into this. Oh my god I hate you.” Peter said.

“First you love me, now you hate me? Make up your mind, babe, we’re literally about to die.” The door was slowly pushed open and a humanoid figure in the dark stood in the doorway. All four of them let out a scream as Peter webbed the figures hand to the doorknob, then shooting one at what he guessed was the face. Riri blasted her repulsor at its chest and it collapsed. They all stood for a moment, catching their breath and staring at the collapsed heap of the mystery person. “Did… did we just kill the Midnight Man?” Harley asked, earning a groan from the body causing them to flinch and go on alert again.

Riri slowly walked up to it, shining a light with her repulsors. The other three walked behind her as she shined a light and revealed who it was that they--Peter and Riri--took down. Tony Stark sat against the doorway, one hand webbed to the doorknob while the other clutched his chest.

“God, is that how you greet everyone at 3 in the morning? I’ll make a note of that, you need your beauty sleep, from now on if I see you lot before 7am, I’ll turn the other way. Message received.” He grunted out as the four geniuses stood in shocked silence.

Harley turned to Riri, breaking the silence, “we all thought we were gonna die, and you didn’t even shoot the supposed Midnight Man with all you had? I mean, it’s good you didn’t or else you totally would’ve killed Tony, but still.” 

“DUDE!” Peter hit his arm.

“Ow! I was just saying--” Peter hit him again.

Riri turned back to Tony laying on the floor, disengaging her armor. She looked towards the webs covering his hand and face, “that’ll dissolve in two hours.” She said.

“Guys? You still alive? Or am I talking to the Midnight Man now? If yes, please don’t come to my house and kill me next.” Ned said from the discarded phone sitting on the floor.

“I don’t think asking nicely would stop him from killing you.” Mj replied. “I’m going to bed, call me in the morning if you aren’t dead.” She said, and hung up. Peter walked over to his phone ad picked it up, staring at Ned.

“Oh, you’re alive! That’s good, finding a new best friend would be so much work. What was it this time?” Ned asked.

“Mr. Stark plays a very convincing Midnight Man.” Peter replied, switching the camera to point at Tony still webbed up and trying to convince Shuri and Riri to get him the web dissolvent while Harley stood off to the side, totally not sulking at the Midnight Man not being real.

Shuri looked at her phone, “It’s 3:33! Can we please end this stupid game now?” Shuri asked, blowing her candle out.

Harley rolled his eyes, “yea, yea, someone get the lights.” The lights flashed on and the rest blew out their candles as well.

“I’d say it was fun, but you all know how I feel about lying.” Peter sassed, standing next to Harley who turned to him and frowned.

“You literally have a secret identity and lie to people everyday like it’s breathing.” Harley countered.

“Touché.”

“I had a great time watching you guys freak out over nothing.” Ned added.

“Ditto on that.” Riri agreed.

“Yes, thank you, Ned, for that input.” Harley grabbed the phone from Peter’s hand. “It was nice talking to you, but it’s late and I’m bitter. Goodnight.” He said, hanging up and tossing the phone back to Peter, who caught it easily.

“You sulking over the Midnight Man not being real?” Peter asked.

“I’m not sulking, I was just so ready to have my organ ripped out. Midnight Man’s a fake bitch.” Harley grumbled and crossed his arms, totally not pouting. He wasn’t.

“I know, babe. I know.” Peter reassured while leading Harley out the door and towards their room. Shuri and Riri followed suit, each leaving to their own respective rooms.

Tony sat by the door, watching as each of them took a step over him to get out of the room. “Really? You’re actually leaving me here?” He called out.

“Two hours!” Shuri yelled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Midnight Man @ these dumbass kids: nearly threw hands with a couple of 13 year olds


End file.
